Cora Shaw
Cora Shaw is the director of the Palin Institute and an authority on xenobiology.Galactic News: Further Thargoid Attacks She published a paper speculating on the origin of the Thargoids.Genesis of the Thargoids? - 07 April 3304 Cora Shaw has for many year been the closest ally of Professor Ishmael Palin. Shaw became the director after Professor Palin relinquished his directorship of the Palin Institute on 15 April 3302. Timeline 18 OCT 3304 * The Palin Institute has announced an accelerated programme of study to analyse a range of xenobiological data, and perhaps discern the motives behind the Thargoids' unrelenting aggression. Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute, released the following statement: "In recent months, the Institute has performed countless studies on alien technology and physiology, and our stock of xenobiological samples is severely depleted. For this robust new study, we require a large amount of Thargoid material to support a wide range of experiments." The Ryder Revolutionary Party, which is supporting the campaign, has placed an open order for various Thargoid materials and promised to reward pilots who deliver these goods to Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering materials to Ryder Revolutionary Party can do so safely.GalNet: Palin Institute Campaign 15 APR 3302 * Ishmael Palin to Retire from Active Research. "I have therefore decided to relinquish my directorship of The Palin Institute to Professor Cora Shaw, who has for many years been my closest ally. I have every faith in Professor Shaw's ability to lead The Palin Institute to even greater heights, and to uphold the ideals for which it stands."Galactic News: Ishmael Palin to Retire from Active Research - 15 APR 3302 15 JUL 3302 * Freelance Report: The Demands of Supply. The publication of the criteria is believed to have followed a private conference between Dr Arcanonn and Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute. Dr Arcanonn commented: "We must not let the drums of war drown out the fact that the stated positions of the Federation and the Empire are, upon review, far from irreconcilable."Freelance Report: The Demands of Supply 26 AUG 3303 * The Thargoid Situation. Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute, offered the following assessment: “We are faced with a number of pressing questions. Why have the Thargoids entered human space? Can we communicate with them? Are they hostile? Hopefully Aegis can provide us with some answers.”Galactic News: The Thargoid Situation 30 SEP 3303 * As Aegis’s first campaign to address the Thargoid threat concludes, reports have reached the core systems of further Thargoid attacks in the Pleiades. Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute and an authority on xenobiology, commented on the news: “If the Thargoids believe they have some claim to the Pleiades, then what we’re seeing could be territorialism. But it’s equally possible that they see humanity as an enemy, irrespective of where they encounter us. At this stage it’s hard to draw any definite conclusions.” 07 APR 3304 * Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute, has published a paper speculating on the origin of the Thargoids. “Considering the Thargoids’ impact on our civilisation, it is disturbing that we still know so little about them. Information from Guardian sites has shed some light on the Thargoids’ ancient history, but it’s clear they were an established spacefaring species long before they encountered the Guardians. So where did the Thargoids come from?” References Category:Characters